The Super Academy For Super Heroes
by Httyd4eva
Summary: super power AU. The teens and dragons attend a super hero high school together. With a super villain high school right next door, what could POSSIBLY go wrong? Fem! Hiccup, Hum! Dragons. Toothcup. inspired by the Thundermans, but not really a crossover. rating may change. rated T because, well, um, you know what? read the story and YOU can tell me why, k?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third- girl**

**Toothless Thompson- boy**

**Aster Hofferson- boy**

**Snotlout Jorgenson- girl**

**Ruffnut Thorsron- girl**

**Tuffnut Thorston- boy**

**Fishlegs- boy**

**Hookfang- boy **

**Barf- boy**

**Belch- boy**

**Stormfly- girl**

**Meatlug- girl**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third walked into the white and blue bricked building that she would be calling home for the next few years.

The Super Academy for Super Heroes. 'The finest academy for young superheroes,' is what the brochure read, but what she read from her father's expression was, 'the finest academy to get rid of you at.'

See, her relationship with her father was, how you say, straining.

They barely talked, barely made eye-contact and **never **saw eye-to-eye.

The only time they ever had been happy was when her mom was still alive, but that had been back when she was four, nine years had passed since her death and they'd barely moved on.

She had an easier time adjusting since she'd only known her four years despite their strong bond, but her father... After her mother died he could barely look at her without seeing the woman he'd known now for over twenty years and as a result focused more on working like 'good superheroes do' as he put it.

Her father was Stoick the Vast, the most famous superhero in the northern hemisphere with his best friend, Gobber the Belch, not that she was telling anyone that. As far as they were concerned she was just another to-be superhero.

She entered the building and was greeted by the sight of two boys running through what she assumed was the living room. One had red hair and **HUGE** muscles, he was chasing a lithe, slightly muscular boy with black hair and olive skin.

"Catch me if you can Hookfang (ooh, that rhymes)," laughed the black-haired one.

"Oh you can count on it toothless," replied the taller one, whom she presumed was Hookfang.

"Who's that?" asked Hookfang.

Toothless stopped running and turned to look at her, his heart stopped a moment as their eyes met, and he was crushed to the ground by the big, heaving mass that was….. Hookfang.

"Oof!" Was all he could say.

Hookfang got off him. He hopped up and brushed imaginary dust off his shirt, un-creasing it. He stretched out a hand.

"Thompson, Toothless Thompson," he said, flashing his pearly whites.

"Hiccup Haddock," she said, shaking his hand.

"Wooh," he said, " is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" He tugged at his collar as his face reddened and sweat dribbled down his neck.

"Actually, it's you," he looked a bit confused so she elaborated, "your butt's on fire."

"Huh?" he turned around and noticed that he was indeed on fire.

"AAAH!" he screamed, running around in circles.

Hiccup laughed and breathed ice on his, uh, hindquarters…..

"Thanks," he wheezed.

"No problem," she laughed.

He smiled.

"So, what's with your name?"

"Guess I could say the same, toothless?"

"Touché, okay, you answer my question I'll answer yours."

"My parents," her voice cracked, just a little, but enough for toothless to take note, "were in line to register my name, just as my dad picked up the pen I hiccupped, they thought it was cute and named me Hiccup, not that I'm complaining, I **was** about to be named Emmingarde. You?"

"My parents have a sick sense of humor, they see a toothless baby and name him toothless. Oh well, compared to my brother, I got of **easy**."

They laughed.

"So, excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's so exciting to think we're going to think we're going to be studying superheroism, even if we are all freshman," he replied.

It was true, this was the freshman grade. It only helped to add to hiccup's suspicion of her father wanting to get rid of her for years…

She went to the second story (there are five floors in the house including the ground floor, the next floor is the first story and so on, ok? And yes I know it's spelled storey, but my stupid computer's on American, for the dictionary, K?), which was where the girls were staying, as well as the third story, the fourth being an attic for spare and superhero stuff.

She walked along the corridor. The school gave students individual rooms because they'd learnt long back that fights between super-powered roommates _tended_ to get a bit, how you say, ugly.

She reached the room that was marked hers. She opened the door. It was a beautiful room. There were baby-blue walls with white flower designs. There was a blue rug, a four-poster bed made of maple, pistachio coloured drapes with a baby-blue blanket and honeydew-green pillows. There was a white desk and two, one blue, one white, bean bag chairs as well.

She laid her suitcase down and began unpacking.

This was the place she would call home for the next few years….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so? What'cha think? I know a lot of you are probably wondering about a lot of stuff, like, where's everyone? what do they look like? Will toothless and aster go to war for hiccup?**

**Answers: next chapter people. Mwah ha ha :3**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless marched into the second bedroom on the left side of the ground floor. The room was red and orange with two black leather chairs in the corner, a black bed and a black desk with a black rug. If he didn't know better he'd think this was the room of a super-villain.

There, in one of the couches sat the smirking figure of Hookfang, as if he'd been waiting for him.

"So, how's it going with the new girl?" he asked.

"Fine, no thanks to you, you butt laserer," he replied, pouting.

"Awww, come on, it couldn't have ended that bad," said Hookfang.

"okay, so I admit it could've gone a lot worse but I worried Hook," he said.

"Why?"

"Because, i-I think~"

"Oh no!"

"that I might, kinda, like her. A bit. Okay a lot," he admitted.

Hookfang jumped up and took toothless's hands and started dancing in a circle.

"Toothy's got a girlfriend, Toothy's got a girlfriend," he sang.

"She's **not** my girlfriend," said toothless, very red faced.

"Oh," Hookfang drooped his arms, before smiling once more, "Toothy's got a cru-ush, Toothy's got a cru-ush."

At this point toothless was very red faced.

"Seriously dude?" he said, "You may as well just write it all over school. Don't even think about it," he said, noticing Hookfang's growing grin.

"Chill dude, I'm just excited is all, I mean, I've known you since we were, like what? 1?"

"Actually I was a newborn when your mama brought you over," said toothless.

"Since you were a newborn. And not once have you **ever** had a crush."

"I know, I know, its just.. what if she has a boyfriend, I mean, someone that pretty is either taken, or a lesbian," he said.

"**OR**," said Hookfang, "Has an over-protective super-powered dad that scares normies away and has never met any other super heroes."

"That's kind of a big 'or'."

"So are yours, besides, you guys seemed to be hitting it of well."

"Yeah, but if you're right, then what happens if

a. she doesn't like me?

b. she falls in love with **another** superhero?

or c. just wants to be friends?"

"Then you go for it, no pain no gain, besides, what it if she does like you and you never find out because you never said anything, keeping quite is worse than being rejected tooth."

"I know," he sighed.

"So….."

"so….?"

"What're you going to do?"

he shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well you better figure something out before she's off the market for good."

"Yeah."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"I gotta unpack."

Hookfang snorted, "By yourself? Do you _**remember**_ what happened last time?"

Toothless shuddered, "Okay, will you please help me?"

Hookfang smirked, "As long as it prevents 'rise of the clothes II'

And they walked to toothless's room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so, what'cha think? FYI I realized that I forgot to put the dragon's surnames in, whoops =*_*=**

**well, you already know toothless's is Thompson,**

**then there's Hookfang Smith**

**Stormfly Anderson**

**Meatlug Payne**

**Barf Jonson**

**Belch Jonson**

**Heh heh, sorry I forgot. =*_*=**

**Anyways, those who want to know what happened the last time toothless unpacked things need not worry, I'll have it up soon, let's just say that if you look closely at the first chapter and the summary, you should get a fair-ish idea of how it started.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup was on her bed reading a very interesting book from her favorite franchise, (oh you're going to love this) how to train your dragon. She truly admired the main character hiccup and how honest, loyal and forgiving he was. She was currently reading the sixth book for the, she stopped counting after 11th, time when she heard loud voices.

She opened her door and gasped.

Across the hall stood a big hulking figure, with short dark brown pony tails, one on each side of her head and a big mean face.

'oh no' she thought.

The girl stopped talking to the person beside her, a tall lanky blonde who carried a look of dimness in her eyes and turned to face hiccup.

"You!?" they said at the same time, pointing at each other.

Toothless and Hookfang came pounding up the stairs.

"What's the commotion about?" asked toothless.

"Snotlout," huffed hiccup, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorframe.

"Hiccup," she replied, doing the same.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked toothless confused.

"'course I do, she **is** my cousin," said hiccup.

"What!?" shrieked toothless and Hookfang, looking between the two, not quite trusting their ears.

"I know, that's what I said when I found out," said Snotlout.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, so let me get this straight, _you_," he pointed to hiccup, "share the same blood as _her_," he pointed at Snotlout.

"Yeah."

Toothless's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted, hiccup and Hookfang rushing forward to catch him.

"Oh look, hiccup the useless messed up yet again," jeered Snotlout as they carried him down the stairs to toothless's room.

His room was black obsidian with patches of green and blue here and there. They laid him down on the bed.

"So, Snotlout?" asked Hookfang to hiccup.

"We're not really close," said hiccup.

'no shit Sherlock,' thought Hookfang, who instead said, "really? I would _never'_ve guessed that."

"We're related via our mothers….. and fathers."

"Wow, so, double combo?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"So, what're we gonna do 'bout him?" asked hiccup, gesturing to toothless.

"Ahhh, I've got just the trick," smirked Hookfang.

He walked over to toothless's side and used one of his super-powers, which was MEGA VOICE and yelled at approximately 152 decibels, which in all honesty was pretty low to hookfang.

"GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

toothless shot up like a rocket. His left arm sending a combustion at Hookfang who promptly dodged out of the way.

A full out war would've soon started, if not for the presence of hiccup.

"Hi hiccup," said toothless, a deep velvet shade of red.

"Hey tooth!" she smiled.

"Hiccup, I had the most awful nightmare, there was this big bulky pig-like girl," hiccup blushed knowing what was coming next, "and you said she was your cousin," he burst out laughing.

Hiccup cringed, "uh tooth, that wasn't a nightmare, as much as I wish it was," she added as a side comment, "Snotlout really is my cousin. On both sides-"

She was cut off by the sound of a thump and looked back to see that toothless'd fainted. Again.

"Maybe we should just leave him…." said Hookfang.

"Yeah, 'sides, its almost dinner, we should get going," she said.

He nodded and they left the room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**sorry it took so long, but here it is. I've been working on profiles and designs for all the characters, like the one above in the story's picture section, that's tooth and hiccup, which I'm sure you guessed. Yeah, I wasn't sure whether to use the one for toothless that had those two white sleeves, or the one without the two white sleeves. Btw, I know what your thinking, and yes, Tuff, Tooth, Aster and, uh, a few others =*.*= will be fighting for hiccup's affections. Also, quick question, you know how this is gonna be **_**loooooooong? **_**Is it concerning that even though there are tons of chapters left I've already started the sequel? Anywho….**

**-Httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P **


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner started out pretty well, until everyone else arrived. It had been just Hiccup and Hookfang making small talk. Casual pleasantries were exchanged, bits about their lives like their parents, friends and family. She learned that Hookfang had apparently been toothless's best friend since the day toothless was born, back when Hookfang was only two months old. He learned about her mother's death and her and her father's strained relationship, though refrained from asking questions due to the bitter look she got from talking and thus assumed he was just another ordinary superhero.

Then, in walked the rest of the house, well, a few of them anyways…

Three blondes; one with piercing blue eyes, a crew cut, a blue tank top, white jeans and a white jacket; another with long, greasy hair and grey eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket that looked like melted iron and ice blue jeans; and the last with a **big** belly, wearing a brown tunic and baggy black pants who also had blue eyes along with a weird hair-cut that made it look like he'd put a bowl on his head and cut the bits outside of it.

"Hey, I'm guessing you guys are our housemates," said crew cut, "I'm Aster, and you are?" he said, holding his hand out to hiccup.

Hookfang quickly looked around for ways to embarrass the dude who was hitting on his best friend's crush.

Luckily he didn't have to, it seemed that there was another who could do that just fine.

The blonde dude with the girl's hair butted aside his friend, if you could call them that.

"Way too cool for you," he replied for hiccup, "Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, and may I say you are one _fi-ine_ looking la_**dy**_," he said leaning on the counter.

"Um, okay," she said, a little confused.

Thankfully she was saved as more people walked down, unfortunately two of the three were Snotlout and her friend, on the bright side, the third was toothless!

"Hey hiccup! Hey Hookfang!" he greeted.

"Hey Tooth!" they replied.

Tuffnut and Aster did a double take, the girl of their dreams name was HICCUP!? Then glared, how did _he_ know her name before _them!?_ Then glared again because of the happy note she'd said his name in.

"So, dinner," reminded Hookfang.

"Right, okay, well, who wants to cook?" asked Hiccup, "I volunteer myself," she said.

Toothless seized the opportunity, "I'll help," he offered.

Hookfang, knowing this wouldn't end well offered to help too.

"Okay, well, that's probably enough for kitchen duty, two more to set the table and three more to do the dishes, how does that sound?" she asked.

The others all nodded and set to work preparing the table. This was going to be one fun night…..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**hey guys, its me Abby. I'm sorry that its been so long, but schools really putting us through the test. Literally. I cant wait till the August holidays so I can type a lot. I have a REALLY important question and refuse to update until I get at LEAST five answers. Last night I was wondering about the story and hoping that SOMEONE would help me decide on whether or not to have Belch as a female. Why? Because then all pairings will have people from the franchise. I was also wondering, and I'm kinda against this one since there are some I don't agree with it on, but should I do the dragons dating their human? I'm kinda against it for Astrid, Snotlout, Hookfang and Stormfly, but I could try. Remember, no more till I get five responses….**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;p**


End file.
